


The Crush

by starryrosez



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum talks about his crush on Rayla, F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: In which Callum takes a moment to think about his love for Rayla.





	The Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys first TDP work I hope y'all like it! <3

Before that fateful night, his mind was always on Claudia. Sure, she was the only girl around his age growing up so there wasn’t much to compare to, but he really _ liked  _ her. He liked her beautiful milky skin and rosy cheeks. He dreamed of kissing those cherry red lips. Callum’s heart soared every time he managed to make her laugh. Whenever he thought of the ideal woman he’d like to marry someday, all that came to mind was Claudia. 

That was the case until Rayla came into his life. 

If Claudia was like the night, then Rayla was the moon. Her entire essence glowed under the light of the stars, one glance at her ethereal presence blinded Callum. Her white hair flowed with the wind as she climbed to the top of trees to scout. Her eyes were aggressive and hateful when facing enemies but soft and loving every time she looked at Callum and Ezran. She wasn’t human, one could tell just by looking at the horns growing on either side of her head and the dark marks on her face, but that didn’t stop Callum from thinking she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever met. She was smart, talented, agile, and a fighter willing to protect those she loved, including the two humans she had befriended. 

And Callum was completely in love with her. 

He wasn’t exactly sure when he began to catch feelings. Maybe it was when the two sat under that tree that one morning, watching the sunrise and listening to the song the birds sing to each other when Rayla smiled softly for the first time at Callum. Maybe it was when Zym had hatched, and he was blessed to witness the purity of the dragon prince licking Rayla’s injured hand before ripping off the ribbon that was tightening around her wrist that threatened the loss of a limb. Perhaps it was right after beautiful glowy orbs appeared from the sky and fell down to earth like snow, and Rayla’s smile and laughter as she tried to catch them only to slip through the cracks of her fingers before they touched the ground. 

Callum didn’t know exactly when it happened. One moment he saw her as a valuable friend, and before he knew it he craved to touch her beautiful silky hair and hold her hand. It was slow over the course of the months he’s gotten to know her, and the realization hit him like a train. 

He loved Rayla. And one day, when he’ll have the courage, he’ll confess to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://floralrayla.tumblr.com) If you'd like to see more TDP fics in the future!  
> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated <3


End file.
